


Kinktober Nipple Play/Body Worship/69

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Character(s), Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Licking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Nudity, Oral Sex, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Mabel and Pacifica have Fun.





	Kinktober Nipple Play/Body Worship/69

“Ah, oh Mabel,” Pacifica groaned as her girlfriend sucked her nipples.

“Sorry, Paz. There just so good.” Mabel told her. As she went back to the nipple, she gave the other a nice pinch.

The blonde shouted in a mix of pain and pleasure. Mabel’s tongue wondered to Pacifica’s underboob, than stomach. “Mmm, Pacifica, your body is so good.” The brunette moved down to Pacifica’s legs. She planted kissed all along her thighs.

As Mabel moved closer to Pacifica’s crotch, she felt a hand on her head. “Wait,” Pacifica told her. “I want to make you feel good too.”

A sly grin spread across Mabel’s face. “Paz are suggesting we 69?”

Pacifica’s face matched Wendy’s hair. “Um, yes.”

Mabel was happy to oblige. After a bit of shifting on the bed, Mabel had aligned her sex right in Paz’s face as she stared down her target. She felt Pacifica’s body under her. It felt nice and warm. Pacifica started first.

An groan escaped Mabel’s lips as Pacifica’s tongue went up her slit. After a few licks, Mabel felt her girlfriend’s tongue penetrate her. Paz exploded Mabel’s fold’s, letting her juices poor on to her face. Mabel thought to do the same. Mabel started with kissing Paz’s clit. Her tongue swirled around Pacifica’s natural button. She then went lower, sticking her tongue into her sex. Mabel spread Paz’s delicious juices all over her face. Moans reverberated into both girls vaginas, increasing the pleasure.

The night wore on, as did the orgasms. Mabel cuddled next to her love. Pacifica held her. The two drifted asleep in each others arms.


End file.
